D
D''' is a band formed in March 2003 from the ashes of the leading Matina band Syndrome. Biography Formation (2003) Syndrome, the very last leading band of the indies label Matina, disbanded in November 2002 due to KISAKI's health problems. However, their vocalist ASAGI and guitarists Ruiza and SIN intended to continue playing together and started working on a new project called '''D. The new bassist was former PERSONA member Rena, and since Syndrome's drummer Shion was going to join Shelly Trip Realize (currently known as TINC), HIROKI from Aioria was recruited to fill the lineup. The band decided not to join any indie recording label and founded GOD CHILD RECORDS to produce their own works. D's debut live was the first Shock Jam' event that took place at Kawasaki CLUB CITTA on April 6 2003. Some more events followed, but SIN announced that he would leave the band and the music scene in June right after recording the debut mini-album NEW BLOOD. Shortly after that Ruiza was suddenly hospitalized for unclear reasons, leaving the band without both guitarists. D took a break until Ruiza's comeback, and in the meantime the remaining members played live once as a session band using the name Night of the children with former S to M guitarist HIDE-ZOU and former Domestic†Child guitarist Tetsu as support guitarists. In the meantime NEW BLOOD went on sale on July 18 and was limited to 3,000 copies. First steps (2003 - 2005) D resumed activities in September 2003 with HIDE-ZOU as the new guitarist. The first oneman show Believe or not Believe was held at Meguro Rokumeikan on November 27. The people attending received the free single Alice, which is the only song composed by Rena. A second oneman followed on January 24 to promote the release of the second mini-album Paradox. The band fame quickly raised in the first half of 2004 thanks to two event tours with other indies bands: TOUR CANNONBALL VOL.1 (event tour to commemorate the release of a omnibus album featuring D) and STYLISH WAVE CIRCUIT '04 Haru no Arashi　春の嵐. Right after the STYLISH WAVE tour, D's first maxi-single Yumenarisi kūchū teien 夢なりし空中庭園 was released. The first press quickly sold out and an additional press with different cover art was put on sale. The rest of 2004 was filled with live appearances, including a three date oneman tour titled Mayutsuki no hitsugi 繭月の棺 in November. A special single of the same name was sold at the livehouses of the tour with a different cover art for each date. In December the debut album NEW BLOOD was re-recorded and re-released as NEW BLOOD～Second Impact～ with a bonus tracks. The second maxi-single Mahiru no koe 真昼の声 was released in January 2005 and commemorated with a oneman live at Shibuya O-EAST. In April the band embarked their first national oneman tour titled The Phantom of the Opera, with eight dates all over Japan and a sold-out final gig at Ebisu LIQUID ROOM. One month later a new maxi single titled Yami yori kurai dōkoku no akapera to bara yori akai jōnetsu no aria 闇より暗い慟哭のアカペラと薔薇より赤い情熱のアリア was released and supported by a series of release commemoration events. The single was a sort of preview to D's first full-length album that was in the works at that time, but bassist Lena announced that he left the band on July 23 for unclear reasons. D didn't intend to stop, and kept playing live with HIDE-ZOU on bass and continued working on the album. In August the band toured with D'espairsRay and in the meantime launched a self-produced visual kei music magazine titled Mad tea party MAGAZINE. On September 28 the first album The name of the ROSE was released with bass lines recorded by produced TATSUYA KASE. A release commemoration oneman tour titled Sub Rosa saw D touring Japan from late September to early December. At the final gig at Shibuya-AX on December 5 it was announced that former SCISSOR bassist Tsunehito would join D. The band lineup remains unchanged from that day. Tsunehito was introduced with a series of live events in December and the release of a Mad tea party MAGAZINE photobook. Rise to fame (2006 - 2008) The first half of 2006 saw D celebrating their third anniversary with a oneman tour titled Ultimate Lover and re-recording some of their previous works with Tsunehito on bass and additional tracks. An additional seven-date oneman tour titled from Dusk till Dawn was scheduled in July and all its dates completely sold out. A new single titled Taiyō o okuru hi 太陽を葬る日 was released right after the tour as a preview to the second full-length album. In the meantime Ruiza worked one more time on his solo project (started during his Syndrome days) and released the instrumental mini-album amenity gain. ASAGI followed Ruiza's example and released a solo single titled Corvinus, together with a perfume of the same name. The new album Tafel Anatomie went on sale on October 18 in a deluxe digibook edition featuring interviews with the band members. The deluxe edition copies instantly sold out and a regular jewel case was released on November 22. As always the album release was commemorated with a oneman tour from October 14 to December 6 (12 dates). The final gig was held at the famous Shibuya Kōkaidō live hall and all the tickets sold out in advance. The cocnert was filmed and released on DVD, and the people attending received a free single titled Ultimate lover. Ultimate lover is also the name of D's official fanclub, which was launched the following month. The first fanclub-only oneman took place on January 6 2007 at Takadanobaba AREA. In 2007 D had several oneman tours, event appearances, fanclub-only gigs in order to promote their intense release campaign. As a new album release was expected by the end of the year, three consecutive singles were produced in Spring and Summer. Dearest you was released in April and reached the top of the ORICON indies chart. The band was interviewed by the famous TV host Noriko Shoji and had a small oneman tour. The following two singles, Ōka sakisomenikeri 桜花咲きそめにけり (#1 on the ORICON indies chart) and Schwarzschild (#2 on the ORICON indies chart), released in July and August, were promoted at the same time thanks to a big tour titled Neo culture from July 22 to August 25 (14 dates). The full-length album Neo culture～Beyond the World～ was released November 7 in three different editions. A oneman tour of the same name took place from November 15 to December 21 (11 dates). At the final concert at Zepp TOKYO D announced that they would go major with avex trax after one last indies oneman tour titled FOLLOW ME (22 dates from February 23 to May 5 2008). At the last indies live, filmed for a DVD release, D played their major debut song BIRTH, which was released as a single on May 7. It was released in three different editions and was the first release by D to reach the ORICON top 10 best selling singles chart. Major debut (2008 - present) D's major debut oneman Sora e no kaiki 空への回帰 was held at STUDIO COAST on August 2 2008. In the meantime the band started a weekly TV show on TeleTama titled Bara no yakata 薔薇の館, and also wrote two songs for the Twilight Syndrome media franchise. Hamon 波紋 was produced for the Twilight Syndrome videogame, while Yami no kuni no Arisu 闇の国のアリス was produced for the Twilight Syndrome DEAD GO ROUND movie. Both songs were released as a single on September 9. The single concept was also the theme of the band's first major tour ALICE IN DARK EDGE, from October 26 to December 22 (15 dates). The tour final was filmed and released in March 2003 on DVD. A special CD+photobook package was also released at the same time. One more single, titled Snow White, was released in January 2009, and the major debut full-length album Genetic World followed in February ranking #11 on the ORICON chart. A huge tour of the same name was scheduled from April 11 to June 21 (27 dates), but two gigs was rescheduled in August due to the outbreak of H1N1 in the Kansai region. In September ASAGI opened his personal website Rozen Kranz to sell works from D's indies days as well as other special products produced by himself. The Mad tea party MAGAZINE editorial office, which was suspended when D had their major debut, was revamped with the publication of Volume #11 in October. In the meantime D released a new single in September titled Tightrope followed by yet another single in December titled Day by Day, theme song for the dating simulation videogame LoveφSummit. On October 24 2009, D performed at the biggest visual kei music festival V-ROCK FESTIVAL, held at the huge Makuhari MESSE live hall. D planned the release of a new album titled 7th Rose on March 2010 to celebrate the seventh anniversary of the band. In addition, an anniversary live tour is going to kick off after the album release. Lineup * ASAGI - Vocals, Programming (2003.03 - present) → BALSAMIC → JE*REVIENS → Syndrome, 胡蝶 → D → D, ASAGI * Ruiza - Guitar (lead), Backing Vocals (2003.03 - present) → Distray → LAYBIAL → Syndrome, Ruiza → D, Ruiza * HIDE-ZOU - Guitar, Backing Vocals (2003.07.07 - present), Bass (2005) → Lapis → Clair de Lune → As'REAL → S to M → D, アイオロス → D * Tsunehito - Bass, Backing Vocals (2005.12.05 - present) → Relude → ギブス → SCISSOR → +ISOLATION → D * HIROKI - Drums, Percussion (2003.03 - present) → OVERTAKER → 未散プロジェクト → Aioria → S to M, MU:TATION → D, アイオロス → D Former members * レナ (Rena) - Bass (2003.03 - 2005.07.23) → PERSONA → D * SIN - Guitar, Backing Vocals (03.2003 - 06.2003) → WITH SEXY → NEO-SADISM → Vasalla → Syndrome → Syndrome, KISAKI PROJECT (support) → D * tetsu - Live Support Guitar (2003) → Domestic†Child → JOKER (support) → Night of the Children → ギミック → Juka (support) → 砂月 (support) Discography Albums Image:D_NEWBLOOD.jpg| NEW BLOOD EP (2003.07.18) Image:D_Paradox.jpg| Paradox EP (2004.01.07) Image:D_ROSE.jpg| The name of the ROSE full-length (2005.09.28) Image:D_TafelAnatomie.jpg| Tafel Anatomie full-length (2006.11.22) Image:D_Neocultures.jpg| Neo culture ～Beyond the World～ full-length (2007.11.07) Image:D_Genetic.jpg| Genetic world full-length (2009.03.04) 7th_rose.jpg| 7th Rose full-length (2010.03.24) D Vampire Saga.jpg| Vampire Saga Full-lenght (2011.01.12) Mini-albums *2011.11.21 皇帝 ～闇に生まれた報い～ (Huandi ~Yami ni Yumareta Mukui~) Singles * 2004.05.12 夢なりし空中庭園 (Yume Narishi Kuuchuu Teien) * 2005.01.12 真昼の声～Synchronicity～ (Mahiru no Koe ~Synchronicity~) * 2005.06.22 闇より暗い慟哭のアカペラと薔薇より赤い情熱のアリア (Yami Yori Kurai Doukoku no A Capella to Bara Yori Akai Jounetsu no Aria) * 2006.08.03 太陽を葬る日 (Taiyou wo Okuru Hi) * 2007.04.25 Dearest You * 2007.07.18 桜花咲きそめにけり (Ouka Saki Some ni Keri) * 2007.08.15 Schwarzschild * 2008.05.07 BIRTH * 2008.09.03 闇の国のアリス (Yami no Kuni no Alice) * 2009.01.21 Snow White * 2009.09.23 Tightrope * 2009.12.02 Day by Day * 2010.03.10 風がめくる頁 (Kaze ga Mekuru Page) * 2010.06.28 赤き羊による晩餐会 (Akaki Hitsuji ni Yoru Bansankai) * 2010.11.17 In the name of justice * 2011.07.28 Torikago Goten 〜L’Oiseau bleu〜 Reissued versions, remakes * 2004.12.08 NEW BLOOD～second impact～ * 2006.02.08 The name of the ROSE * 2006.05.03 Paradox * 2006.05.03 夢なりし空中庭園 ~Remix~ (Yume Narishi Kuuchuu Teien ~Remix~) DVD * 2007.03.14 Tafel Anatomie Tour 2006～12.06 Tour Final 渋谷公会堂～ * 2007.05~06 Tafel Anatomie～Sense Cell～ (mailorder only) * 2008.07.30 LAST INDIES TOUR 2008 Follow me～05.05FINAL赤坂 BLITZ～ * 2009.03.04 TOUR 2008 "Alice in Dark Edge" Final * 2011.04.27 TOUR 2010 "In the name of justice" Final Live Distributed Singles * 2003.11.27 Alice * 2004.11.04 繭月の棺 (Mayutsuki no Hitsugi) * 2005.02.17 白い夜 (Shiroi Yoru) * 2005.09~12 Sub Rosa * 2006.12.06 Ultimate Lover Live distributed DVD * 2005.05.21 2nd Anniversary * 2005.09.26 Making of Sleeper * 2005.12.05 Making of 繭月の棺 * 2006.05.21 3rd Anniversary * 2007.04~05 Making of Dearest You * 2007.08.25 Making of 桜花咲きそめにけり and Schwarzschild Books * 2009.09.30 D TOUR2009 "Genetic World" Pohoto Book Vol.1 * 2009.11.07 D TOUR2009 "Genetic World" Pohoto Book Vol.2 * 2009.11.02 D OFFICIAL SCORE BOOK Omnibus albums * 2004.02.27 CANNONBALL Vol.1 * 2004.07.28 Cure - Japanesque Rock Collectionz External links * D official website * Smile Company official website * Rosen†Kreutz (fansite) Category:Major Category:avex trax